


backstage

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Hanbin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, bottom hanbin, hanbin in a skirt, i love hanbin in a skirt and being a cute sub, jiwon calling hanbin many cute nicknames, my kink, this is the result of me procrastinating on my other fics, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Hanbin always looked good in a skirt, Jiwon noted. His legs were long and slim, the skirt framing him nicely and showing off his apple hips.Perfect for grabbing, Jiwon thought faintly, more concentrated on Hanbin shyly walking towards him, hands tugging down his short skirt self-consciously.





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> even though i should be updating and writing for my other fics here i am, writing more trash.

Hanbin always looked good in a skirt, Jiwon noted. His legs were long and slim, the skirt framing him nicely and showing off his apple hips.

Perfect for grabbing, Jiwon thought faintly, more concentrated on hanbin shyly walking towards him, hands tugging down his short skirt self-consciously.

Jiwon looked around backstage, the rest of the members and crew in another room while Jiwon had stolen this one for relaxing. Everyone knew not to disturb him during this time, the added security making Hanbin comfortable enough to approach him.

"Hyung," Hanbin mumbled softly, stopping in front of him and trying the smooth the skirt down fruitlessly.

Jiwon grinned up at his leader, sprawled out carelessly on the sofa. "Hey, Bin," he causally said, as if Hanbin hadn't just seen him undressing him with his eyes. He patted his lap, "Sit down."

Hanbin flushed, but followed his instructions and started to turn around when Jiwon curled a hand around his wrist, tugging him down.

Hanbin yelped softly, free hand steadying itself on Jiwon’s shoulder as he fell, legs straddling Jiwon’s thighs. The older let go of Hanbin’s wrist, sliding his hands to Hanbin’s hips, squeezing them appreciatively.

Hanbin blushed slightly but settled down after Jiwon gently rubbed soothing circles into his skin, having slipped his fingers below the loose shirt Hanbin was wearing. "You look good," Jiwon murmured, enjoying Hanbin’s pleased smile.

"Thank you, hyung," he said softly, leaning down to peck Jiwon’s lips. Jiwon gripped his neck possessively and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Hanbin's pliant mouth. Hanbin sighed, relaxing in Jiwon's hold on him.

He grasped the collar of Jiwon's shirt, rumpling it as he started to gently roll his hips down. Jiwon separated from him and looked at the clock, "We have about half an hour left, think I could fuck you?"

Hanbin hit him at his crass words but nodded anyway, letting Jiwon slip his fingers up his skirt, dragging the material up his ass. Jiwon paused in surprise at the lack of material he felt before continuing on his journey, slipping his fingers between Hanbin's cheeks and softly brushing over his entrance.

Hanbin gasped and jerked in his grasp, whimpering as Jiwon pressed the tip of his index finger into wet heat. Jiwon raised his eyebrow, arousal shooting through him when he realized Hanbin was already stretched.

"Were you planning for this, darling?" He growled, sinking in smoothly until the second knuckle.

Hanbin arched his back, tightening around Jiwon's finger and pushing his hips back against it. "Mmm, maybe," Hanbin panted softly, biting his bottom lip red and swollen.

Jiwon chuckled darkly, slipping in two more fingers forcefully and jabbing them towards where Hanbin's prostate was. Hanbin keened at the unexpected intrusion, dick twitching and leaking more precum. "H-Hyung," Hanbin whimpered, squirming on Jiwon's lap, "p-please."

Jiwon leisurely moved his fingers in and out, dragging them along Hanbin's walls and scissoring him open just to hear him keen. "Gotta stretch you open, love," Jiwon crooned, "enough so I can shove my cock into your slutty little hole." Hanbin's hips jerked, his nails digging into Jiwon's shoulders.

"Don’t talk like that," Hanbin whined, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"It’s the truth," Jiwon said, "I’ve fucked you open so many times i'm surprised it doesn't just stay like this, loose and ready for me." He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust into Hanbin's prostate, pressing it relentlessly and watching as Hanbin came from the unbearable pleasure.

"A-Ahhh," Hanbin moaned, eyes fluttering close and slumping down onto Jiwon's body, nuzzling his neck. Jiwon gently took his fingers out, reaching down to tug his erection out of his pants.

He spat on his hand, regretting not bringing the lube, and smoothed it over himself, grunting at the pleasure. Hanbin whined against him softly as he pressed the tip against his entrance, teasingly opening him up before pulling away, Hanbin clenching on him fruitlessly.

"Stop teasing," Hanbin whined, biting Jiwon’s neck reproachfully. Jiwon laughed and positioned himself before slowly sinking into Hanbin.

Hanbin moaned softly, still oversensitive but enjoying the feeling. Jiwon groaned in relief, finally having Hanbin's heat soothe his aching cock. Jiwon rolled his hips up experimentally, thrusting harder when Hanbin whined in pleasure.

He gripped Hanbin's hips possessively, pulling him up and slamming him down roughly in time with his thrusts. Hanbin jolted, keening at the sensation as Jiwon's dick pressed against his abused prostate.

"You love this, don't you," Jiwon growled darkly, "love sitting on my dick and taking it like a good boy." Hanbin whimpered, nodding his head as Jiwon pounded into him ruthlessly.

"God, if I had more time I would put you on all fours and take you like the slut you are," Jiwon snarled into Hanbin's ear, "you love that one the best, when you can't do anything but take my cock."

Red stained Hanbin's cheeks, even as he shamelessly dropped his hips, taking Jiwon in deeper. "Hyung," he whimpered, "I’m close."

Jiwon fisted Hanbin’s dick harshly, "Then come for me, baby boy." Hanbin arched, his body clenching around Jiwon as he finally reached climax, dirtying Jiwon's shirt.

He went pliant, letting Jiwon go wild chasing after his own completion. He tightened up sporadically around Jiwon and Jiwon groaned, releasing inside Hanbin.

Hanbin whined, feeling Jiwon's cum filling him up. "Shit, we should've used a condom."

Jiwon panted, slowly pulling out and watching in satisfaction as his cum dripped down Hanbin's thighs. "But you look even prettier like this, marked as mine."

Hanbin huffed, swatting Jiwon's chest, "Help me clean up, you jerk." Jiwon chuckled, reaching around Hanbin and grabbing tissues from the table, wiping Hanbin down gently.

A stylist's voice called out, "Jiwon-ah! It’s time to get your make-up and clothes done. And bring Hanbin, too!" Hanbin slipped off Jiwon's lap on wobbly legs, straightening his skirt.

"Coming, noona!" Jiwon shouted back, turning to Hanbin and smirking smugly at how disheveled he looked. “You’ll have to fix your make-up and clothes again, too, sweetheart." Hanbin glared at him, throwing the cumstained tissues in his face.

Jiwon caught them nonchalantly, wiping his shirt half-heartedly and linking his hand with Hanbin's, dragging him into the other room while throwing the dirty tissues into the trash can.

The members were staring at them flatly, Hanbin blushing while Jiwon puffed up proudly. "The door wasn't even closed," Jinhwan said incredulously. The stylist noonas just sighed, gesturing them to go over. Jiwon quickly stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the dirty pile, "You probably shouldn't touch that."

Junhoe made a sound of disgust, Chanwoo fake gagging. "Jiwon," Hanbin exclaimed, face buried in his hands as Donghyuk patted his back consolingly.

Yunhyeong just sighed, already done with the two rappers as he put in his earphones, blasting his music. Hanbin slinked over to his stylist, grinning sheepishly at his glaring noona. "Now I have to cover up all these marks, Hanbin-ah," she complained teasingly.

"Sorry, noona," he said sweetly. She shook her head. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Also, i need underwear." She burst out laughing, bending over and holding her stomach.

"Alright, you silly boy." Jiwon met his eyes in the mirror and winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! im still not that great with smuts but i think i did pretty okay this time around :D
> 
> EDIT 05/26/2018: Capitalized everything bc it was bothering me lmao


End file.
